A new enemy more problems
by Kary G
Summary: 6 years passed in the rangers live but a new enemy is back and Sienna Gage is bringing problems. REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**A new enemy... more problems**

By: Kary G.

Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

Eight years had passed in the ranger's lives. The kids were growing fast as new problems started. Sienna Gage was standing next to her bed after hanging up the phone she didn't know what to do. _"How can I explain what's happening to Lucy and her mom to my parents. Their Texas Rangers they can help her and her mom. I can't stand to see Lucy and her mom suffer she's my best friend." _

**Flashback**

Sienna Gage scolded her friend over and over again "you should've told me, you know my parents are Texas Rangers, they can help you..."

"NO!, Sienna, stay out of this" Lucy Brown told her

"How am I supposed to stay out of this, your dad is abusing physically of your mom and I am afraid for you, How do you know he is not going to touch you" Sienna said with a disbelief tone in her voice.

"Because he is my father, besides...you know what? Forget it if you said any of this to your parents, I swear we are not going to be friends any more"

Tears filled the young girl's eyes as she tried to reason with her best friend. "Lucy I don't want us to end our friendship I'm just trying to help you. Can't you understand that? If you don't want me to say anything then I guess I won't but if your father strikes you or your mom again I will tell my parents. I don't want to see you at your funeral Lucy. Please just let me help you let my mom and dad handle this." Lucy had heard enough she then hung up the phone. Sienna hearing the dial tone let the tears fall down her cheeks.

**End of Flashback**

Slamming the door from her bedroom she walked downstairs, she knew that she had to go to her friend´s house, she had to talk to her. Sydney and Gage were in the living room watching TV Sydney turned to see Gage trying to find an answer "Sienna" her mother was calling her, noticing her husband was looking at the TV instead of her. "So?" his wife said.

"So... what?" Gage said looking at his wife, Sydney sighed and punched her husband's arm "Ow, Syd, What did you do that for?" rubbing his arm.

"Because..I need to know what´s up with your daughter?

"Honey don´t worry, I will talk to her later" Gage said pulling his wife to his arms and started to kiss her eyes, moving down to her cheeks, her lips and down to her neck.

"Francis.." Sydney said trying to get away from her husband but the heat inside her started to rise and rise. "Francis!" Sydney took her husband's face "not here, not now please" Sydney said, Gage stopped at his wife words. Just in time to see her only and young daughter going straight to the door.

"Sienna?" Sydney said waiting for her daughter to turn around.

"Yes mom" the girl said turning around to see her parents on the couch watching TV

"I heard your door slammed..." but Sienna was quick and making something up she stopped Sydney for questioning her.

"Oh...yes and I slammed it because...I was going to Lucy´s house to finish a science project and I´m running out of time...Do you mind If I..." Sienna said pointing at the door Sydney knowing her daughter's friend lived around the corner and saw her in a hurry smiled at her. "No not at all, just don´t be late" Gage answer for his wife, he stood up and walked to his bedroom, Sienna looked at her dad and turned to see her mother "What´s wrong with daddy?"

"I don´t know but don´t worry, I´ll talk to him, and also call me when you arrived to Lucy´s house ok" Sienna nodded her head and closed the door, Sydney knowing her partners reaction, she headed upstairs to their bedroom and open the door to see Gage lying on the bed, she closed the door slowly and approached to her husband and lay down besides him, Gage was trying to be asleep "Come on Francis! You don´t have to pretend with me" Sydney said kissing his forehead, not even 1 second passed when Gage took his wife wrists and rolled her over the bed staying on top of her, Sydney laughed "So I see...you couldn´t wait until night" Sydney asked her husband but instead of receiving an answer he started to kiss her passionately, no words were said...They only enjoy the moment.

**Author´s note:** So what do you all think about this 1st chapter after the rangers went through Ramon Ortega along with Grangus and Bolger, please don´t forget reviews. **Texasrangergirl** I couldn´t have done it without your help. And thanks to all the people who has been sending me reviews about the last story (The Revenge)

**Also: **I have bad news, I am starting school this Monday 26th and I am going to focus on high school since is my last year I promise I am not going to stay that long away from the computer writing another story.


	2. Chapter 2

A new enemy...more problems 

By: Kary G.

Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

Sienna Gage stood in front of her friend´s door and knocking twice she waited for her friend to open the door, Sienna looked around the neighborhood a little bit uncomfortable, she had this feeling she just couldn´t put that feeling out of her head, finally Lucy open the door letting her friend in, she closed the door but what the girls didn´t knew was that they were been watched.

"Lucy, Can I use your phone?" Sienna asked looking at Lucy nodded her head "yes" she took it and dialed to her house. Sydney and Gage were sleeping in each other arms the quietness and peace of the room was interrupted by the sound of the telephone, Sydney opened her eyes and try to reach the phone with her hand only to hear Gage's voice.

"Don´t answer" Gage said with his eyes still closed and putting his arm around his wife waist pulling her closer to him "I have to, If I am not mistaken your daughter should be waiting for me to pick up the phone" finally he let go of her and the petite ranger took the phone in her hands placing it in her ear.

"Hello?" Cooke said

"Mom is me, I am here with Lucy, don´t worry everything is ok, I´ll be in the house in 1 hour is that ok with you?" Her daughter asked.

"Yes, ok...see you in 1 hour" Sydney said hunging up the phone. Sydney laid down again watching her husband open those two blue eyes. She stared at him for a few seconds and move her hand to his cheek. "Is everything ok Syd?" Gage asked to his wife wondering what she was thinking.

"Yeah everything's fine. It's just that when everything is fine in our lives something comes up and everything is ruined."

"That´s not true" Gage said laughing, and leaning down he kiss his wife she smiled at him "Do you need any more proof?"

"ok Gage let´s make a quick list, I am telling you there's more people out there that hate us and want to harm us but some of them didn´t reach their goal, for example: Ramon Ortega, Grangus, Bolger, Holly Davidson, Lorenzo Cabral and..."

"Wait a minute Lorenzo Cabral is not on our list" Gage said correcting his wife "See Syd not everyone is after us"

"I bet that Cabral is going to be our new enemy" Sydney said just to be hush by her husband "No, I bet 100 dollars that he is not going to do anything" in that instant the phone rang again, Sydney press the speaker button "Now what is it Sienna?" She asked but found out it was Walker on the other end. "Syd you remember Lorenzo Cabral right?" Sydney replied with a yes. "He just escaped from Huntsville but that's not the worst he left a message and the last sentence is directed towards you Sydney. _"Ranger Cooke you will pay. I'm coming after you. So be watching your back_

"I'll be careful don't worry Walker." She hung up the phone and threw the covers off saying "You owe me." She headed downstairs as Gage followed her. Running her hand through her dark hair she sighed. "This is great. What are we going to do Gage?"

"Honey don't worry we will get through this we always get through everything together. Just promise me you won't kiss him again." He was teasing her she knew that. She thought about that night she went undercover as a singer and went with Cabral to a restaurant and afterwards she kissed him and Gage showed her the next day just how jealous he was.

**Flashback**

Sydney entered to Company B hearing what Gage was saying to her.

"I still can not believe you kissed him" Gage said to his partner

"I'm undercover. I was acting" she simply said

"Please, you are not that good an actress" Sydney looked at him with one of her looks

"I'm not that good of an actress?"

"No"

"Oh, well let me tell you something, you are not that good of a manager. A hundred bucks a night? Give me a break. That's an insult"

"What do I have to work with? When was your last gig?"

"What do you mean?" Sydney said the fight was taking another level until Trivette interrupted the 2 of them

"Hey, hey. You guys. I am warning you both. I will turn this car around and there will be no ice cream for anyone." Trivette said causing to the 2 junior rangers to stop their fight.

**End of flashback**

Sydney laughed at the reaction of her husband that day "Don´t worry Gage, there's only one person that I will kissed for the rest of my life" Gage looked at her "and Who would that person be?" he asked "not knowing" who that person was, Sydney put her arms around his neck and standing on tip-toes whispering to his ear "You" Sydney said kissing Gage passionately.

**Author´s note:** 2nd chapter and a new enemy looking for Sydney, please people don´t forget REVIEWS!.


	3. Chapter 3

A new enemy ...more problems 

By: Kary G.

Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

Lorenzo Cabral was in a chair thinking of how he was going to attack Ranger Sydney Cooke, suddenly his friend brought him back to reality.

"I don't know what to do David, the only information that I know about Ranger Cooke is that she got married with her partner and have a girl, but I don't know where they live" David thought for a moment and remember her daughter's friend "How could I forget that, my daughter Brienna told me that your step-daughter Lucy had another friend by the name of Sienna Gage, Brienna told me once that her friend's parents were Texas Ranger, she doesn't live far, what are you planning to do?" David asked Lorenzo

"I don't know yet but I have until tomorrow" Cabral said good-bye to David and went home to see how his wife was doing after the hell he put her through.

Sienna looked at her watch and knew it was time to go home, Lucy walked her to the door and Sienna walked to her house, something was strange about Lucy's mother she was wearing sunglasses but inside of the house there was no sun, Sienna knew something was wrong "I have to tell mom and dad" just as she opened the door, a person in a black van looked through the glass of the car, Cabral smiled and went home to beat one more time his wife.

"Mom, Dad," Sienna called to her parents just as they walked to the kitchen to see their little girl, she looked at them with a serious look "Mom, Dad, we need to talk" Sydney looked at Gage and then at her daughter "about?" her mother asked a little bit curious.

"About Lucy...remember that today before I went to her house you heard the door slammed" Sydney nodded her head yes. "Well actually I was mad at Lucy because she told me that her father...step-father beat her mother I told her that you were Texas Rangers that maybe you could help her with this but she told me no, and I was wondering...Can you help me? After I left today Mrs. Brown was wearing sunglasses, funny thing because there was no sun today"

Sydney and Gage thought for a moment they knew that Sienna was right and wanted to protect her best friend but also Mrs. Brown.

"I tell you what, call Lucy right now and tell her to come over here, when she gets here, we will talk to her" Sienna smiled at her dad and kiss his cheek "thanks dad you're the best" and then move to kiss her mom cheek. Sienna took the wireless phone that was on the living room and started to dial Lucy's number putting the phone in speaker so her parents could hear, the phone rang 3 times in the Brown house Lucy picked it up.

"Lucy, how are you?, is me Sienna I was wondering can you come to my house, you forgot some book in here and..." but Sienna was unable to speak because she could hear Lucy's step-father screaming and punching in the background Sydney looked at Gage, Lucy spoke "I can't I'm busy my dad is here and...I have to go" she hung up the phone and without wasting any time Gage and Sydney decided to go and do something for the girl.

"Sienna" her father spoke "Call uncle Walker and aunt Alex tell them what happened and to come here immediately, we are going to Lucy's house lock the door and don't open it up except for me, mom, aunt Alex or Uncle Walker, do you understand me?" Sienna nodded her head and running towards the door Sydney and Gage lost in the darkness of the street.

**Lucy's Brown House**

Sydney and Gage walked slowly to the stairs and knocking at the door Gage shouted "Open up Texas Rangers!" Sydney looked at Gage nobody opened the door, Gage kicked as hard as he could sending the door to the floor, Sydney walked with gun in hand through the living room, she saw something in the floor she bent down to see Mrs. Brown covered with blood and lot of bruises.

"Gage call 911!" Sydney yelled as Gage took the phone in his hands and starting to call for help.

"He…took….Lucy" and after that Mrs. Brown closed her eyes, feeling the pain and the darkness taking over her.

The Gage's house 

The man from the black van open the door and walked to knock on the Gage's, Sienna opened the door but remembering what her father said...it was to late, Cabral was going to kidnapped her but Walker's RAM was parking in front of the Gage's house, Walker open the door and with gun in hand he shout "Freeze, Texas Ranger" Lorenzo Cabral pushed Sienna and taking advantage of that Cabral run as fast as he could getting lost in the darkness, The Walker's run to where Sienna was, Alex embrace her trying to calmed Sienna who was shaking.

"Are you ok?" the blonde D.A asked looking for any injures.

"I am fine Aunt Alex" in that moment Gage and Sydney came running next to her daughter. "Sienna, honey are you ok? Sydney asked, her daughter nodded her head. "What happened?" Gage asked to Walker "I just saw Lorenzo Cabral he ran away but for what he was doing I think he was going to kidnap Sienna" Walker said embracing Angela. Sienna remembering about Lucy she looked at her parents "Where's Lucy?" Sydney looked at Gage and nodded his head "Let's go inside" the Gage's and the Walker's were gathered in the kitchen.

"Honey" Sydney begin "Lucy was kidnapped and Mrs. Brown is in the hospital right now, and the man who was going to kidnapped you was Lucy's step-father" Sienna couldn't believed what she was hearing, tears were forming in her eyes "Mom we have to find her" Sydney embrace her daughter kissing her head "We will but I need for you to stay calm ok, is late why don't you go to sleep I promise first thing in the morning your dad and I will be looking for Lucy" Sienna stood up and went to her bedroom Sydney was next to her, Gage saw his wife and excuse for a few minutes, Sydney tucked in her daughter pulling the covers and kissing her daughter's forehead she stay for a few minutes until Sienna fall asleep, Gage was standing on the door, Sydney walked to where her husband was and turn the light off and walked to the hall to talk with Walker.

"Gage we need to find her" Sydney said feeling tears forming in her eyes, Gage embrace her "We will honey, we will".

**Author's Note:** What is going to happen to Lucy?, don´t forget Reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A new enemy...more problems 

By: Kary G.

Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger 

**Friday: 7:30 a.m.**

The Gage's 

The sun rose through the window Sydney woke up still curled up next to her strong husband. Gage also awake pulled her close and the next sound was the alarm clock ringing. Gage finally was able to shut the annoying sound off. He was thinking of going back to sleep when Sydney moved closer and kissed his lips telling him they needed to get up. Gage wined that he wanted five more minutes to sleep but Sydney wouldn't let him.

"Come on Gage, is time to wake up, your daughter needs you" Gage sit on the edge on the bed and heading for the shower, Sydney went to her daughter's room, open the door slowly she move her daughter shoulder letting her know it was time to wake up. Sydney then went downstairs to the kitchen and cooked eggs with bacon and in a glass pour juice, she was going to call Gage but he was already going to the table he sit and started to eat, Sydney looked at him with a smile, she ate too, as soon as they finished to eat their breakfast Sienna was coming downstairs pouring milk in a bawl and cereal she wasn't talking which was strange of her because she always talked to their parents, Sydney stood up to wash her dish, she stopped next to her daughter and whisper in her ear "We are going to find her, I promise".

At School

Sienna opened the door and run to her classroom without saying good-bye this was worrying Sydney, Gage looking at his wife eyes he took her hand.

"She is going to be ok, honey" Sydney smiled and kissed Gage and together they headed to the courthouse, not noticing the car that was parked a few feet away from them. Not even 10 minutes passed when Sienna decided to go back to her parents letting them know she couldn´t stay there not without her friend. Lorenzo Cabral parked his car in front of Sienna, she looked at him and was going to run inside but Lorenzo talk to her.

"Do you want to see your friend Lucy again" Cabral said knowing the little girl was going to say yes. Sienna nodded her head yes "How do I know she is not dead" Lorenzo laughed "because if she was dead, don't you think I wouldn't be here talking to you" that made sense to her, she hesitated for a moment but climbed to the man's car.

**Courthouse**

Sydney and Gage entered Company B, pouring coffee, Gage approached to his boss helping him to find any leads that would take them directly to Lucy disappearance.

"Anything?" Sydney asked to Walker he nodded his head no, Sydney was starting to get frustrated and upset, god Lucy was her daughter's friend and she promised her she was going to find her. The phone rang and Sydney answer.

"Ranger Cooke" Sydney said pausing for a minute "What?, but how, all right I'm on my way" Sydney hung up the phone, Gage walked next to her. "Who was on the phone shorty"

"That was from the school, Sienna is not in class" She said running downstairs being followed by Gage "Trivette try to trace any calls from here" Trivette nodded his head working on what Gage told him.

**The School**

Sydney and Gage came running to the office, Sydney started to fired questions to the principal.

"Did you see where she was going to? With who?" Sydney said feeling Gage hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Gage I know how you feel" Mrs. Rodriguez said to the petite ranger.

"No you don't!" Sydney said getting upset, she walked out of the office and open the doors trying to take a deep breath she was afraid for her daughter's life, Gage followed his wife out of the school, his arms going around her waist pulling her close to him, she rest her head in his chest. "Where is she Gage? If something happened to her I..." she couldn't finish her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were threatened to let tears fall, Gage held her tight "Shh, nothing is going to happened ok" a woman about her 60´s saw the rangers and walking to where they were she asked them. "Are you looking for the girl?"

"Yes, Did you see her? Where? When?" Sydney fired questions, Gage squeezed her hand.

"I saw her climbed in a black van with a man I think I heard his last name...it was Cabral I guess"

"Thank you" Gage said going to the courthouse, maybe Walker and Trivette knew something.

**Courthouse**

Trivette and Walker saw their friends as they stepped in Company B. Sydney was going to ask them and tell them about what they had found but was interrupted by the phone that was starting to ring in Sydney's desk.

**Old Warehouse**

Lorenzo Cabral kept his step-daughter and Sienna Gage tied he was determined to kill Sienna, he took his cell phone and call to the courthouse. He looked at Sienna, she looked at him with hate in her eyes "My dad is going to find and when he find you he will..." Lorenzo slapped her across the face, her lip was bleeding now and tears started to rolled down her cheeks.

"Shut up! I'm busy! Come on Cooke will you pick up the phone. I know you will if you ever want to see your daughter again you will."

**Courthouse**

Sydney Cooke took the phone in her hands and make signs to Trivette letting him know it was time to trace the call.

"Hello"

"Hello Ranger Cooke, I have very special person here with me I think you know who that is" Cabral said laughing

"What do you want?" Sydney asked trying to hide her emotions

"What do I want nothing just to see you suffer, although I called to say good-bye to your daughter she is going to die" Cabral handed the phone to Sienna.

"Mommy" Sienna said with a scared tone in her voice "help me"

"I will Sienna, just stay calm ok, can you tell me where you are?" Sienna was going to said where Cabral had her but Cabral took the phone "Sorry time's up" and after that the line went dead "Sienna" Sydney called to her daughter but it was too late.

"Trivette" Sydney asked to her friend, he handed to her and Gage a piece of paper with the address, Walker joined his junior rangers.

**Old Warehouse**

The Gage's along with Walker walked slowly to the warehouse but a sound was heard inside of the place it was a loud and the 3 rangers stopped in dead track, Sydney was going to run but was stopped by her husbands arms going around her waist, a bullet was fired and a scream was heard.

**Author´s Note:** Oh no somebody was shot, Who do you think it will be? Lucy or Sienna?


	5. Chapter 5

A new enemy...more problems 

By: Kary G.

Part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

Without wasting time Sydney kicked the door and looking at Lorenzo she yelled "Freeze Texas Ranger" he try to kick her but she block the kick and kick him more hard sending him to the ground Sydney took his legs and fold them into an X she put her foot pressing hard and taking his arms behind his back making him yelled in pain, she put the handcuffs in his wrist but somehow he manage to send her to the floor, she send another kick sending him again to the floor and lift up her leg up high, he looked at her she brought her heel in his jaw letting him unconscious, Walker approached to Cabral and called for an ambulance seeing the tiny body lying on the floor, Sydney thought the worse but the girl that saw on the floor was not her daughter was Lucy, Sydney's eyes were full with tears, Sienna free her legs and remove the tape that was on her mouth.

"Mom, is she ok?" Sienna said bending down next to her mom, The ambulance arrived and the paramedics took her to the hospital, Gage took Sienna in her arms and headed to the hospital.

**St. Matthews Hospital**

Sydney was walking in circles and Gage held Sienna in his arms, her little eyes letting tears fall down her cheeks. A doctor approached to the rangers and introduces himself.

"Good afternoon Rangers, I'm doctor Williamson" he shake hands with Sydney and Gage

"How's the little girl?" Sydney asked looking at the doctor "maybe we should talk in private rangers" Gage nodded his head to Sydney, he knew he couldn't leave Sienna alone, in that moment Alex came to where the rangers were, Gage asked her if she could take care of Sienna for a few minutes she agreed and as soon as Sienna was on Alex's arms Gage followed his wife. They entered to the doctor's office.

"How bad is it?" Gage asked taking hold of his wife hand.

"It's not good. The bullets passed to her lung and then hit her heart. I'm sorry but she's not going to make it. I'm so sorry if you want to stay with her for a little bit you may."

"Don't worry" Gage said standing up helping his wife and walking to Lucy's room.

Gage opened the door and saw the small body of the girl with machines and IV in her arm. Sydney tried to be strong for the little girl, she took a chair and sat next to her, Gage stayed behind her.

"Hey, I know you are not feeling well but you will in a few days" Lucy looked at Sydney and tears were on her eyes she let them out, Sydney whipped the little girl tears and passed her hand through her little face. Lucy looked around trying to find Sienna "don't worry Lucy she is fine and she is not the only one your mother is too" Sydney smiled to the little girl, Lucy returned her smile but the smile started to fade away and she closed her eyes, the machines started to make sounds and a lot of doctors came to the room taking Sydney and Gage out of there, Sydney looked at the floor not wanting to see Gage, he held her close as she sobbed and cry. The doctors came out of Lucy's room and shaking their heads no, Gage just nodded his head understanding the message, The couple decided to go to the room where Lucy's mom were, they opened the door slowly and they saw the same horror scene Mrs. Brown full with tubes and machines. Gage stood with Sydney they approached to the woman's bed "I am so sorry Mrs. Brown she's gone" Gage said Mrs. Brown tried to say something and Gage bend down hearing her whisper "I am going to be with her...thank you" and with a smile she closed her eyes and passed out. Sydney and Gage went to where her daughter was, Sydney make sign to Alex to place her o the floor with her, Gage sat down next to Sydney. "How is Lucy?" Sienna asked to her mom.

"Well honey sometimes things happened for a reason even if we don't understand...honey she didn't make it" Sydney said holding his daughter close as she burst in tears and sobbed so hard, they stayed with her for about an hour until her cries subsided and fall asleep in her mother's arms for pure exhaustasion, Gage took her in his arms and together the 3 headed home.

**Auhor´s Note:** Poor Sienna I feel bad...bit like I said I like to see my favorite characters suffer.


	6. Chapter 6

A new enemy...more problems 

By: Kary G.

Part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger**

**Courthouse**

Walker held the phone in his hands telling to Alex everything he knew about Cabral.

"How is Sienna?" Walker asked to his wife

"I don't know Walker I am worried about her..." Alex said sighing and answering to her husband's question, she sat on the porch outside the Gage's house.

"She is gong to be ok, she is not alone, remember"

"Yeah you are right but...poor Sienna I can't imagine how is she"

"She is devastated is normal she lost her best friend but we know that things happened for a reason right"

"Right, take care, I am going to pick Angela in few minutes, see you at home cowboy"

"Bye" Walker said hanging up the phone.

**Inside the Gage's house**

Sydney leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs looking up in that moment Gage walked in.

"Hey" Gage said standing in front of her.

"Hey" Sydney answered, Gage looked at her "Why don't you go up and see her?"

"Oh Gage I don't know what to say I mean I can't imagine...If it had been you..." Sydney couldn't finish, Gage hugged her in that instant Alex walked in.

"Hey, How's she doing?" Alex asked her friend.

"I don't know Alex she hasn't come down yet" Alex looked at her and taking her hand "How long have you been standing there?"

"A while" Sydney answered

"Maybe we should go see her" Gage said leading his wife upstairs but Sydney stopped " What if she wants to be alone?" Gage looked at her and said to her "she is going to be alone a lot, maybe right now she needs us" Gage said, Sydney looked at him and nodded her head. They went upstairs to Sienna's room; they opened the door and saw her daughter laying on the bed her back against them. Gage squeezed Sydney's hand she hesitated for a moment she then moved over and took her daughter's hand Sienna took it and starts to sob, Sydney's eyes filled with tears she let them fall, Gage went and lay in front of her, looking at his daughter face he took his wife and daughter's hand, Sienna sobbed once again, Sydney brushed away her daughter's hair that were on her face. "Shh ok" she said moving her hand in top of her husband and putting her chin in Sienna's shoulder and together they stay there comforting their daughter.

THE END


End file.
